pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Lenard Severt
'Personality' Lenard is a load and blunt man. He doesnt mince words and would much rather just say what needs to be said and be done with it. This makes him seem rude and insensitive, and while those things are true, he's not actively trying to offend people or demean them. Unless he's just poking fun with you but he doesnt really do it out of malice, instead he's just looking for a quick laugh. As rash as he seems, Lenny can also prove to be a fairly decent friend. He'll joke with you and cheer you up, and if you need someone to back you up he's more then willing to take a hit for ya'. He values his friends and is never too far when they're in need. He can be a tad over protective but his intentions are good and he just was his pals to be happy. So if you can get past his initial rudeness and lack of knowledge with certain social cues, he can prove to be a fiercely loyal friend who whats nothing but the best for you. 'History' Lenard was born to a fairly average family on a heavily populated colony somewhere in the far reaches of space. Not too far from the homeworld but not so close either. Lenny was just content with the hunk of rock he was on and didn't seem that interested in much else. He spent his early years just running around the colony playing with his friends and siblings and just worrying about what sort of shenanigans he could get into. He was always a little larger then the rest of the kids his age and tended to mess with the smaller ones and even bullied the more awkward children. Though he didn't necessarily pick on kids to make them feel bad about themselves, he was just a really blunt and almost hostile child. Lenny just had so much energy and not enough positive outlets for said energy. He continued his almost destructive behaviour until the day he saw a famous Bounty Hunter on TV. The man looked so cool in the young boy's eyes and he couldn't help idolizing the tough, and rugged hunter. He admired the hunters blunt speech and egotistical personality and tried to be more like him. Over the years, Lenny kept to his dream of becoming a bounty hunter by first joining his local police force. He figured it was a good a place to start as any, since he would be 'fighting crime' for the rest of his days. Though some days the life of a cop could be exciting, Lenny quickly grew bored of this work due to the lack of crime on his colony. He was looking for the big chases and 'fighting bad guys', but that wasn't what his job was about. So a few years into it, Lenny left the force and decided to join the military. While this was slightly more to his liking, Lenny quickly realized that taking orders from other people rubbed him the wrong way, and being ordered around 24/7 wasn't for him. He left the military after he finished boot camp and found himself at a loss of what to do next. One day when his older brother was on leave from his latest tour in the military he suggested that if Lenard wanted to be a bounty hunter, he should just go out and do it. He clearly had experience in fighting from his past work and had a somewhat decent level of discipline from bootcamp. The only thing stopping him from his dream job was just doing it. Lenny thought about what his brother had said and knew he was right! The only thing holding him back was his own doubt! With his new found determination, Lenny decided he needed to find a new planet to start his life of crime fighting, since his home wasn't really in need of any 'heros'. After drifting around from colony to colony, Lenny heard about a world like no other. One that captured the mind of many seeking to start a new life. A world that, while attracting good, honest people, also attracted some of the more scummy residents of the galaxy. Scum that needed to be hunted and thrown behind bars. And Lenny was just the man for the job. A few weeks passed and the carbink found himself on Vyse, ready to start a new life as a totally awesome bounty hunter!! 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * While his arms and torso are generally large and robust, his legs are not the most sturdy things. He gets around mostly by floating but he can walk around just fine. It's just a lot easier to knock him off his feet the nit would be if he were hovering beside you. * Lenny's arms and legs are constantly crack and or chipped after so many fights, but they usually just grow more crystals to repair themselves, this gives his limbs a very bumpy and rough appearance and texture. * Though it doesn't happen often during extreme fights Lenny has been known to lose limbs completely. While inconvenient, this is not a serious as it could be since they simply grow back. It just take a long time for them to do so, so he could have a missing limb for anywhere from 2-3 months. * While he very much enjoys technology, Lenny isn't very good with it. He likes his basic commutators and things of that nature but once tech gets verly complicated he's not very bright on the subject. Category:Palatians